New promblems AKA Fallen angels
by elayna05
Summary: Sequal to Angels Falling.Its now the next generation and the HSM kids have their own kids.See how each of them concur over Abuse,cutting,Illness,carcrashes,pregnancy,eating disorders,and drugs more suspense then ever please read
1. their children

Okay Im making a sequal Now this is a story set when the twins are 15 and Troy and Gabi have a 14 year old daughter.All the couples except for Ryan and Amanda live in New Mexico and drama happens to the next generation of kids.

The young girl was looking thru a photo album as she smiled at the pictures of her and her cousin.Libby,Hope,Danforth was sitting on the side of her bed her twin brother next to her and her cousin on her right.Even though Carmen,Faith,Bolton wasnt her blood cousin she was still her cousin.That was when Carmen stopped Libby from flipping a page and you saw a picture of the twins when they were turning 5.Her godmother ,Sharpay and Godfather,Zeke were their next to Taylor (her mom) and Gabriella and Troy was next to Chad (her dad).That was actually the first year her Aunt Kelsie and Uncle Jason couldnt make it cause Kelsie was on bedrest for her baby.

''You know Guys we are in High school and Im not loving it''

''Thats cause yesterday you had to get drunk and do god knows What Libs''

''Whatever lets go meet Mel at the resturunt''

''No you 2 go Im going to meet the guys at the park''

Cody walked off as the 2 girls ran down the stair to see their mother's and Chantel,Carmens sister as Gabriella turned around with a smile on her face.

''hey girls''

''Hey mom''

''Aunt Gabi so Mom we're going to the diner okay see you later''

''Okay Libby bye baby Bye carmen''

Carmen and Chantel were both named with C names and also their names ment singer or song.Carmen and Libby walked outside and saw Drake,their cousin by Kelsie and Jason he was 16 being adopted when the twins were 3 and he was 4.He basicly learned everything about music from his mother and Basketball from his father.

'' Hey Drake''

''Hey Carmen Hey Libby''

''So We heard your going out with Mel''

''Umm yah got a promblem?''

''yes she's my Bff and if you break her heart Ill break your spine''

''Oh really''

He then threw the basketball at her and she couldnt catch it she groaned as Carmen who played basketball more than Libby grabbed the ball and tossed it to Drake.Carmen went up to him and kissed his cheek as he did the same to Libby and went inside.

''I hate you carma''

''Why?''

''you know Basketball''

'Thats because when Uncle Chad wanted to sign you up you wanted soccer then volleyball.All I know is Uncle Chad is happy that you got into sports let go to the diner''

It was the month of September as the group of kids stared up at easthigh,Jack taught science and Troy coached the team and taught 9th grade science.The kids in the group were Libby,Cody,Carmen,Drake,and Alma.Alma was Kelsie's 1st birthchild and her name ment soul in spanish.She was the 2nd child and was the same age as Carmen that was when the group heard a scream and they turned to see Jaime which was the 14 year old daughter of Sharpay and Zeke.

''Hey Jamie''

''hey guys'' she wrapped her arms around Alma's shoulder as the whole group made their way to homeroom.Since everyone was in diffrent grades they had diffrent homerooms Carmen,Alma and Jamie all walked into Coach Bolton's (Troy) room as they sat down and started talking.The final bell rang as the whole class became quiet everyone saw Coach Bolton come.

''Okay class umm welcome to east high and i would like to tell you about our activities the drama teacher Miss,Dylans will be holding spots for the drama club um my tryouts for basketball is today you guys can may make it in Junior.After a while he explained all the teams as everyone left But Coach stopped the girls.

''Hey any of you intrested in B-Ball''

''Me Daddy''

''Well Carma you may come today to see me and you 2''

''Actually We're going to join the drama club''

''Well head to your next class see you in Science Oh and My dad is giving a ride to anyone of you okay if you see Grandpa or Uncle Bolton then ask him okay.''

Everyone walked out in diffrent directions expecting this year to go by good but they never know what will await them.

Um thanks to anyone who is gonna read my sequal and also read my original story and now Ill explain this generation.

Chad and Taylor-

Kids:Libby Danforth,Age,15,Grade,10 She is a Dancer and a soccer player she never was good in basketball and she has 2 best friends that come out in later chapter she is one of the characters with a promblem that you will find out in later chapters.

Cody Danforth,Age 15,Grade 10 He is a basktball player and unlike his father is a math whiz.He has 2 best friends and a Gf and he is a other character with a promblem.

Daniella Danforth,Age 10 Grade 5th She is a dancer and a B-ball player.She is the youngest and will help out in her sister's promblem.

Troy and Gabriella

Kids: Carmen,Faith,Bolton,Age 14 Grade 9th She sings,Plays B-ball and like her mother is a science and math Geek.She has 2 friends and is one of the character with a major promblem.

Chantel,Lalaine,Bolton,age 12 Grade 7th she sings and plays soccer she help her sister with her promblems.

Kelsie and Jason

Kids:Drake.Cross,Age,16.Grade 11th He is a B-ball player and plays the Guitar he was adopted when the twins were 3.He is the oldest and is part of the family.He also has some promblems

Alma,Flor.Cross,Age 14 Grade 9th and was the 1st born of the couple she plays the piano and a little bit of basketball.Both her names are in spanish meaning soul and flower.She is also a character promblem.

Nick,Chris,Cross age 5 and has no point in the story except small experience.

Sharpay and Zeke

Kids:Jamie,Freya,Daniels,age 14 Grade 9th she sings,acts,dance,Cooks,b-ball player she does everything and is another characters with promblems

Ashleen,Mabel,Daniels age 12 Grade 7th she was names after the girl who died in my first story being a good friend of sharpay she helps her sister thru her promblem.

Ryan and Amanda

Kids:

Micheal,Daniel,Evan age 13 Grade 8th he has a promblem that will soon be discovered he dance sing and acts he also plays guitar like his mom.

Alexis,Delaney,Evans age 2 has basicly no promblems at all.


	2. Like mother like daughter

This may be rushed but i need to focus on the other kids promblems.

It was the month of October and it was almost halloween,As Libby walked into her room her face was red and she looked like she was about to cry as she grabbed a bag from her bookbag and went inside her bathroom.She took out a pregnancy test as she read the directions she started to cry as she did the test and waited.That was when a small ding came from the bathroom and she went inside and saw the test.

'Positive'

Tears formed in her eyes as she walked over her bed and cryed she was pregnant from Chris a guy from a party she hooked up with.She knew her mother had her at 17 but she was 15 and she knew her parents would get angry at her.Reaching over towards the phone she dialed Carmens's number that when she heard her voice.

''Carma Im pregnant'' Thats was when she heard a thud and she started to call out her name.

Chantel POV

The thud was loud and I heard it from my room as I got up from my computer desk and entered Carmen's room.My eyes went wide as I walked over her and fanned her I noticed her phone was on the floor.As I grabbed it and place on her desk,I then carried her to bed as I looked over to her nightstand.On her nightstand was a picture of Mom and Dad at their wedding and of me and carma.

''Wh..what happened?''

''I heard a Thud and I came in here so are you ok?''

''yeah I need to go over Aunt Tay's house Bye tell Mom okay.''

''Bye'I saw her walk out as I stood up and went into my room.

No Pov

Carmen was jogging to her Aunt Tays house as she bumped into someone and almost fell but she felt a pair of arms around her as she screamed a bit.

''Im so sorry are you ok?''

''Yeah Hello Im Carmen''

''Im Mason Umm Why are you in a hurry?''

''I need to go see my cousin Ive never seen you here before''

''Im new to town Im actually going to east high''

''Oh I go their too Umm Ill show you around tomorrow meet me in the front of the school bye''

''Bye'' he smiled at her as he jogged off and Carma went the other way and she finally reached her house.

''Libs''

''Carma Im up here''

''Sweety How?''

''well When a man and woman love eachother''

''I know I mean''

'' It was at the party and It was Chris Now Im pregnant''

''Oh we have to tell your mom''

''no I mean she'll get mad and forget about Dad he'll hunt the guy down I need to Tell Aunt Gabi and uncle Troy lets go Ill leave a note.''

''Fine''

As they walked to Carma's house and waited for her parents.

Drake grabbed the apple that layed on the kitchen counter,As Alma who was cooking yelled.

''Drake that was Nick's apple''

''Sorry Al''

''Its okay so dad says the store is making money Im happy for them''

''yeah So did you make the drama club''

''I dont know Um drake Am I Fat?''

''You no''

''Then why dont I date?I mean Jamie has dated 300 times and so had Carma.Im Fat Im not pretty at all''

''Please Al you look like mom and mom is beautiful and your athletic and your beautiful okay and guys will notice you''

''Thanks Now Want some chicken Mom may be late''

''Okay''

Her face turned soft as she started to set up the food and call nick.

The house was full as jamie went up to her room and saw her mother and father with Ashleen in the room she shared with her sister.

''Hey james''

''hey mom dad ash what up?''

''Hunny Micheal has cancer they may move here''

''What how aunt Mandy how Uncle ryan?''

''Not good listen oh i feel so tired you know I need to rest okay''

''Okay bye guys''.

I wanted you guys to get a feeling in all the houses and Ill be righting everyones promblem In seperate Chapters meaning in the next chapter it will dedicated to only Libby's promblem.


	3. Telling the parents

The silence was unbearable as the Boltons looked at Libby and her tearful face.Troy was next to Gabriella as she tried to understand what she was hearing Chantel was sitting down by her sister and cousin as Gabriella stood up and grabbed the phone.

''Aunt Gabi what are you doing?''

'Im calling your mother''

''No please Aunt Gabi listen come with me to my house and in a group we will tell mom''

''Fine Umm Girls you stay here and Troy lets get going''

The car ride was silent as Libby stared out the window she looked at her house that came to view her brother was playing ball with his friend as she grabbed the handle and left the car.Troy was holding Gabi's hand as they reached the house to hear Daniella talking with her dad as he helped her with her Hw.

''Dad come on you know nothing about Math okay I think Ill ask mom who's a math teacher.Not a Basketball Coach like you so dad where... Ahh Aunt Gabi Uncle Troy'' She ran towards them and hugged Gabriella as she smiled at the girl.

''Hey Dani listen umm can me and Uncle Troy talk to your Dad alone go upstairs and play with thenew computer gameI bought you a few days ago''

''Okay Bye Aunt Gabi Bye Uncle Troy Bye daddy Bye Libby''

''Bye sweetheart So whats up?''

''Umm Libs has something to tell the family Where's Tay''

''Right here what do you need to tell us?''

''Okay Umm Mom Dad I have to remind you how old you were when you had me and how old Uncle Jack and Aunt Olivia were when they had Uncle troy please dont get mad please dont''

''God Libby your scaring us spit it out''

''Im Pregnant''

That was when Taylor started to cry and hug Chad who looked at his daughter in amazment then he started to pace up and down.

''Go to your room''

''BUT''

''NOw''

''Dad''

''Libby,Hope,Danforth Go upstairs now'''

She ran upstairs tears in her eyes as Taylor stayed on the couch Chad then dropped down by her.

''How did this happen?''

''She was drunk at this Party and one thing led to another''

''well what do we do?''

''Guy how old were you?''

''17 but she 2 years younger she just turned 15''

''And how old were Jack and Olivia''

''16''

''Deal with it all that is left to do is tell her she's loved and love your grandchild ok''

''Libby come down'' Yelled Chad

''yes Dad''

''We support you and you know who the father is''

''yes Chris and Ill tell him Thanks guys Im so scared''

''Yeah make sure no Bitches tell you crap okay''

''Yeah mom should I tell Cody''

''You should but we wont provoke you''

''We'll tell the gang tomorrow''

''Okay'' Thats when the door slamed and Cody entered he was grinning then he noticed Gabriella's and Taylor's face with tears.

''What happened''

''Im pregnant''

''What who and How''

''Chris''

''Ill kill him''

''Cody no please be okay with this''

''im fine okay im fine I love you sis''

''Love you too bro'' Tears fell from her face as she hugged her brother and she started to cry and sobb everyone was sad that day But they all were thinking tomorrow's a new day.But they didnt know that crap would happen once again.

The sun came up as Libby who just threw up came downstairs to see Carma and Chantel.She smiled as she ruffled Daniella's hair and the teens waited for Cody to come downstairs.They finally reached the front of the school.

''So are you gonna tell Chris?''

''yes there he is umm bye guys''

She took deep breaths as she reached chris's group her face turned from nervouse to confused as she saw chris smile.

''hey Libby''

''hey chris I need to tell you something umm Im pregnant''

''What?''

''Chris please understand''

''I do Umm wow listen I need to go''

''Chris''

''Bye''

She sighed as she turned around to see the gang and Carmen with some guy that looked awfully familar.She walked towards them to see the guy closer he creeped her out as she grabbed Alma's hand and walked inside the school.Everyone stared at them as some guys said Hot under their breaths.Alma shook her head as she ran to the bathroom and started to cry.Libby behind her as she walked inside to see her on the ground.

''Hey whats up?''

''Im fat''

''No you arent''

''yes I am I mean Greg wont ask me out?''

''Its takes time''

''But youve been asked out since you were 9 years old and me Im stuck''

''No you arent your pretty and he may not see it not but he'll like you''

''Thanks Libs I guess im ok now''.

Okay um horrible ending bear with me please Im trying to think on how to get to all the promblems without rushing it.


	4. Telling everyone

Okay here's P2

The day went on as Libs saw Carma with that guy she felt really spooked about but she pushed it aside and walked over to Cody who was walking with James a friend of his she smiled at them.Thats when she felt someone tap her shoulder she turned to see carma her mouth was so wide as she started to hug libs.

''What?''

''he asked me out he asked me out Im so excited he is so cute''

''Yeah so are you coming with me to the doctors''

''Umm maybe anyway he totally likes me and I like him''

''Okay ''

''So why cant cody go?''

''Umm I dont know anyway all of our families are meeting today to say the news''

''yeah anyway he is so cute were going friday night he seems so sweet anyway''

It was late afternoon as all the families gathered around the house Sharpay was sitting down talking with kelsie who had a very fussy Nick on her knee.That was when everyone heard Taylor and Chad clinking their glasses as they each held Libbys hand.

''Libby has some new to tell everyone and to her godparents please do not get angry and Libs say your news''

''I am 3 months pregnant'' Everyone was silenced as Drake who was drinking some coke let the cup slip and that made Alma screech a bit as she looked over Drake's face.She ran towards him as she tried to calm him down.Zeke and Sharpay were sitting their with their mouths half open.But of course being Gabriella's daughter Carmen was the 1st to say Congrats.As everyone else said the same.But this time Shar went up to Libbs and hugged her she was smiling as she started to fuss over how they were both 3 months pregnant and how cool it would be if both their children would be born around the same date.Zeke went up to Chad and handed him a beer as all the men went to the back to talk.

Outside.

''I mean its hard we all have daughters right every single one of us and when they are pregnant before they turn 20 before they graduate college you are bound to feel like you want to kill the kid who did this?''

''yeah but you have to understand that all of us had our first Child before we turn 20''

''Yeah Troy right Me and Shar had Jamie at 18 and we werent married yet we were engaged but not married and we didnt get married till Shar was 3 months''

''Yeah and Me and Kelsie adopted Drake when we were 19 and had Alma was born when we were 18''

''And me and Gabriella we had Carma at the age of 18''

''I guess your all right Its just you and Gabi were married and so were you and kelsie''

''Yeah okay we know Where your coming from okay but we all have to trust our kids to make the greater Judgement''

The men then changed the Subject to B-Ball and they all started to play a few games.

(Friday Carmens date)

Carmen reaches the Cimena and see Mason sitting down walking over to him.She puts a smile and starts to sit with him.They start going in as they sat in the front and watched the movie that played.

''Oka lets say you can go anywhere around the world where will you go?''

''Umm Spain I love the ethnic backround''

''Oh I would go to Mexico My mom's ancestor's are from their But her Mom was colombian and her dad was Puerto rican so where are you from?''

''Italy my family my dad moved here when he was young?''

''Okay Umm B.K or Mcdonalds''

''B.K''

''So what's your fave sport?''

''Baseball you''

''Soccer and B-ball well here's my stop''

''Well Bye carma''

''Bye'' Carma was about to turn as Mason bended down and kissed her she smiled at him and walked into her house.Her eyes were filled with happiness what she didnt know was that they will soon turn to sorrow.

Again Bear with me the next chapter will deal alot on Drake and Alma okay.


	5. promblems

It was a very warm day and the authum leaves were falling,As Jamie walked in her house seeing her mother and Ashleen talking infront of the kitchen counter.

''Hey Mom Ash''

''Hey sweety listen where were you''

''Oh Max took me to the diner''

''Ok Im going to school okay I have to check on a play''

''yeah okay Mom Im going to see aunt kelsie and Alma''

''Okay bye'' She walked out as Jamie sat down by the couch as Ashleen stayed where she was.

''hey James umm Where were you really''

''No where god Ash Im going to the apartment''

The door slamed as ashleen stared at the door and went up to her room.

\8888888888888888888((((())))))(()()()()())+----+---+

The apartment was silent as Alma looked over at the pot of food she was cooking her brown

Hair was tied into a bun as she heard a knock on the door.She quickly left the kitchen and saw her brother sitting their and Jamie was waiting by the door.

''Hey sweety''

''Hey Al look um im going to max's house If my mom calls can you cover for me''

''I dont know James''

''Please AL''

''Well Im going to a concert with drake in 5 hours get home by then''

''Okay bye''

The concert was great as drake and alma were in the car driving back home.She smiled at drake as they started to talk about the drama play.

''So she choosed you to compose the music''

''yeah Uncle troy kept on calling me playmaker #2 i was like what and he explained it to me''

''yeah thats amazing oh god a 4 way street i hate these''

''me too'' I heard a pussycat doll song as I turned up the radio to hear Buttons i sang along to it as it was our turn to go i looked to my left as i see a car coming towards us and it wouldnt stop.

''Drake there's a car their'' he looked and then crash as the car rolled off.

read and review please


	6. drama drama

hey umm please dont hate this chapter also sorry I havent written in a while Major writers block oh and my b-day is in 4 days im so happy im so happy oh and review

Alma POV

All i remember feeling was my brother's arms around me as we crashed the drunk driver came from our left in the driver's seat it was a four way street it was our turn when the car came crashing on our side.Tears fell from my eyes as I sat down on my hospital bed Carma sat by me her hair was in waves as she held my hand and Cody was on the other side he held my hand as he prayed for my brother.I remember hearing sirens and seeing a paramedic the police was there and blood dripped from my hair line.Then I lost concious after that I heard some frantic crying I opened my eyes to see my mom held by my dad as she cried.Right now I was laying down as Carma tried to make me feel better.That was when i heard a knock on my door I saw my dad his face was filled with pain.

''Alma Um Drake is in real bad pain he cant feel his legs and his spine broke sweety he may never play again''

After that I felt like my whole life was falling apart I started sobbing Hysterically and I felt Codys arms then i felt Carmen trying to hold me.But I started to sob tears falling from my face as I stayed in that one place were noone can reach me.

No POV

It was basicly a home away from home the hospital the whole gang stood in with their children all their.Drake and Alma were in a car crash as everyone tried to calm down a very upset Gabriella she was the God mother of both Drake and Alma.Everyone was pacing or tapping their foot Carma came out as everyone saw Cody's stricken face as he walked behind Carma.In that Moment Gabriella started to sob as she hugged Troy. Chantel and Daniella were trying to calm down Nick as Ashleen tried to get her Uncle Ryan on the phone.

Everyone stood and looked over at Jason and Kelsie who came out their face filled with tears as Kelsie fell to the ground.That was when Jamie ran in her hair was tied up her lips filled with gloss and her cheeks with tears dripping down.Libby was behind her as they both walked up to Carma who was crying.Each trying to comfort her as the whole family or gang sat there or stood their lifeless.

Alma POV

I was in Drakes room,He was listening to his Ipod as I tried to fix the flower's that layed on the desks.I heard a soft knock as I looked up to see Cassie his girlfriend for the past 2 years.She had red fiery hair she wore alot of eyeliner and her lips were always bright red or pink.She was a rocker and a complete lovable person.The roses she held was red and black she walked towards me hugging me as she kissed his cheek.

''Hey Alma'' She loved my name she always says she wished she had it.

''Hey Cassie''

''Hey Babe I met with Cody outside''

''WHatever'' He said shrugging as I heard ''Who I am hate's who've Ive been"play.

Cassie handed the roses to me as she kissed his cheek and left my eyes were burning a hole on his head as he turned it off and sighed.

''What?''

''jerk''

''Why?''

Tears fell from my face as I walked out of the room and started to go to the cafeteria and then I bumped into someone as I almost fell But I felt someone grab my arms.Looking up I saw my crush Greg as I sighed.

''Im so sorry Im really truly...''

''Hey no biggie Im Greg''

''Yeah Im Alma''

''Cool name so why are you here?''

''Oh My brother and I got in a carcrash He is really hurt and you are here cause''

''My sister she's having her baby''

''Oh Umm I need to get going''

''Wait um you want to get some coffe''

''Sure'' This was my crush and he wants coffe with me maybe my crush does like me.

It was an hour later,When I came back home I heard my mother rushing around the house and Nick started to cry as I ran towards nick and carried him to a couch as I saw my mom's face.

''Mom go to the hospital ill stay with Nick''

''Oh my god thank you Um check on your aunt Sharpay and be good for Alma'' she told nick the last part as she ran out

''Bye mom''

Carmen's POV

It was my 3rd date with Mason and i wanted to look nice but I decided to cancel I wanted to go to the hospital to see Drake and I was hopeing he understand.My black waves were tied up I had my mom's hair But I had the famous Bolton blue eyes.That was when I heard the doorbell ring Chantel was in her room talking over the phone with Ashleen.

''Hey Mason''

''Hey Carm''

''Dont call me that anyway umm I have to cancel''

''Why?''

''The hospital''

''WHo died?''

'No one Um Drake's in the hospital''

''ANother guy''

''what? he's my cousin''

''No he isnt your parents arent related to kelsie or Jason so if you fell in love with him its no big deal I dont want you over their''

''You cant do that God what an ass he's my cuz''

''Well go later'' His face was getting pissed

''No'' He then slapped me I touched my cheek as he spoke with a voice he never used before.

''You go out with me now okay'' He said slapping me again as I cried my face filled with stains.

''Okay Let me get ready''

''No not now go see your cousin Bitch''

He walked off as I slammed the door and I turned to see Chantel their.

''Why did he call you that WHy are you crying?''

''Um No reason lets go''

''okay''

I noticed the small bruise that started to form as I disgused it with make-up.

''Lets go'' I said unsteady I know it was wrong for him to hit me but it was just a phase.I walked with Chantel to Aunt tay's house.

Well hope you like looks like mason is just like his father and it seems the crash had some impact well review


	7. discription

Description:

Grown ups:

Taylor Anne Danforth-Age:31 Has brown chocolate hair in waves has brown eyes and looks young for her age.She's a Math Teacher and take's care of her children with much care.

Chad Neil Danforth:Age 32 Has a brown afro and brown eyes.He is a P.E teacher and a coach for soccer and basketball.

Gabriella Anna Bolton (strange thing huh cause if you read chapter 12 of ANgels falling you would notice I mentioned Troy and Gabi's Middle name so Tay and Gabi have the same middle name except tay's is Anne and Gabi's is Anna) Age 31.Has black/brown hair and Brown eyes.She is a middle school Teacher she teached 7th grade science and math.

Troy James Bolton age 32 has brown/blonde hair and blue eyes.He is a math teacher and coach of the B-ball team.

Kelsie Bridget Cross age 31 has brown/red hair and blue/aqua eyes.She is a pharmisist and she is a piano and vocal teacher.

Jason.Steele,Cross age 32 has black hair and brown eyes.he is a waiter and owns the resturunt he waits at

Sharpay Marie Daniels age 31 has blonde hair and brown eyes.Is a drama teacher and a vocal teacher.

Zeke,Carson Daniels age 32 has brown hair and eyes.Is co-partner with Jason and cooks at the resturunt.

Ryan Maxwell Evans age 31 has blonde hair and blueish brownish eyes he is president at his company and is a producer.

Amanda,Jane Evans 31 has red hair and green eyes she works as a teacher for the disorders.

Teens

Libby,Hope,Danforth age 15 has brown straight hair and brown eyes she is a leader and looks alot like her mother and acts like her.

Cody,Troy,Danforth age 15 has brown hair like his father and brown eyes.He is the goof off and acts like his father too much.

Daniella,Jocelyn,Danforth age 10 she has brown curly hair and brown/olive eyes.She is a mix of both parents she is a player like her dad but a smart girl like her mother.

Carmen,Faith,Bolton age 14 has black hair like her mom and blue eyes like her father she loves to sing and play B-ball also she is a total math/science freak.

Chantel,Lalaine,Bolton age 12 has brown hair and blue eyes of her father she sings an is a b-ball freak but she isnt a fan of school work.

Drake Cross age 16 he looks nothing like his parents being adopted he has brown hair and green eyes.He loves basketball and he loves to play the guitar.

Alma Flor Cross age 14 she is the exact image of Kelsie but no glasses and her hair is the color black.She loves to play the piano and she loves basketballs.

Nick Chris Cross he looks like jason.

Jamie freya Daniels age 14 cause of her parents (Black/white) she is like a light chocolate color.She has brown eyes and blondish brown hair.She loves to act,dance sing this girl does everything.

Ashleen,Mabel,Daniels age 12 she is tan and has blonde hair and brown eyes.she loves to sing and play B-ball and cook.

Micheal,Daniel,Evans age 13 he is white and has blonde hair and green eyes he likes to sing act dance and more.

Alexis Delaney Evans age 2 has red hair and blue brown eyes she is white.


	8. its so unlikely

Cody Pov

Looking up I saw Libby running to the bathroom her face looked horrible as she ran in and threw up.Getting up I saw her throw up as she slid down the floor and started to sob she started Showing and Chris wasnt so helpful and people gave her looks.I walked off knowing it wasnt a good time to make her feel better.Tears started to run down my cheek as I walked out and started to run to James house.

''Hey man''

''Hey wanna play?''

''Sure'' We played the game as he started to show signs of defeat he sat down by his bag as he grabbed a small bottle of medicine.He was a healthy person so when I started to think about what he was doing.My eyes scanned everywhere else but his hands as I sighed he stood up and started to look at me.

''Want some?''

''Umm no''

''I know you having some trouble at home this helps here There's a few pills left take the bottle I have more at home.''

He tossed it towards me as I looked at the bottle I was having a rough time at home and I needed these.It was white and looked bad but It could help I dropped it in my bag as james and I continued are game.

Drake's PoV

Was It easy? NO I was in a goddamn chair and I needed something to help me out Alma came in with a smile as she grabbed a cup from my table. She looked over at me her smile dropped as she started to frown and sit down by me.She called me a Jerk and I knew why I acted like a complete ass to Cassie.Tears fell from my eyes as I reached for her hand and kissed it.She smiled and started to set the roses cassie got for me.

Cassandra Jennifer Hanadeal she prefers being called Cassie or Jen.And I love her with life itself she comes first in my life and I know this hit her hard she had ruby red hair in curls and green eyes her skin was white and she wore bright red lipstick and bright pink.She wears so much eyeliner and she is a complete rocker but i love her.

''Hey Al is Cassie out their''

''Yeah you want me to get her''

''Yeah'' She left and Cassie came in her red hair tied in a ponytail her green eyes were filled with water she had black lines on her face.She started to sob as I told her to come near me. I hugged her she started to cry and the mascara ran down her cheeks as she wiped them.

''Hey baby You scared me''

''Yeah Im sorry about my attitude toward you today''

''No I would be pissed If i couldnt walk again so umm how was the concert?''

''Its was fun'' I laughed a bit when she was in a akrward position

''Umm Hey I need to get going ill be back tomorrow'' She frowned as she walked out she barely smiled but she always smiled with me.

No POV

Cody was in his room as he looked at the poster that layed above his bed it was of Shaq when he played.He heard a few sobbs his room connected with his sister she was always crying and everyone was scared she was causing the baby some harm.His life sucked his sister was pregnant and his Fave cousin just got in a carcrash.He sighed as he took 2 pills from the bottle after a few minutes he felt better as he ran out and started to jog.

Libby was looking at her reflection her tears stopped but it still left some marks her Mother told her it was hard.Her Uncle Troy would hear some stuff in the lockers and he would always send the guys running.The mascara was running down her cheeks as she heard the front door slam she was 4 months pregnant and if she could kill someone she would choose the father.

She slammed her fist on her vanity as she cried somemore her whole life was turning upside down as she layed on her bed and cried.

1 week past

The gentle waves were overlapping as Carmen held something around her neck it was a friday night and she just met Mason.Her face was hid with a hood over her hair as she cried you could hear muffled crys as she sat still and looked up.Her face had slap marks a bruise was forming around her eyes.Tears fell from her eyes as she took off her jacket to reveal all the bruises.She got up and walked towards the ocean waves then you heard a scream she looked behind her to see a young man is brown hair was wet his green eyes were intense as she almost fell in when he came up to her and grabbed her.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes'' He grinned at her when he realized the marks that were on her face and body.

''What happened''

''You know when I was younger My parents always took me to the beach and Chantel my sister would always stay in the land but I always went in''

''Are you okay''

''Im fine'' She said but as soon as she said it she fell down and started to cry he sat down by her as she hugged him.her tears were falling as she tried not to cry he held her tight.

''Im sorry im fine''

''No you arent Im Eric''

''Carmen''

''beautiful name''

''Thank you It was my great grandmother's name''

''Umm well do you want me to fix those bruises''

''Sure''

She went inside the building as Eric set her down by the table he handed her a cup of coffe as she looked to the side to see a few frames.She brushed her hand over one of the frames to see a young girl she had brown hair up to her waist and brown eyes she looked like a girl she saw in her mom's old newspaper clipping about the shooting in east high.Than she saw a picture of her dad and a man with blonde hair.

''umm hey what are you doing?''

''How do you know my dad?''

''Oh him he's your dad My dad knew him and ''

''how do you know that girl?''

''she died she was my aunt her name was''

''Asheleen''

''you knew her''

''she died of a shooting My parents,Aunts and uncles knew her''

''Yep well you look tired want me to give you a ride?''

'sure'

''Okay'"

The car ride was silent as Carma saw her house come to view she looked over to see Chantel and her dad playing basketball.She smiled as the car came to a halt her tears stopped as she said goodnight to the young guy and she saw her mom watching from the side.

''Hey Carma how was your date?''

''It was fun um mom can i go see libbs''

''sure hun go get a jacket go Chantel''

Carmen POV

Walking towards the house,I saw Cody come to view he looked tired as he stopped and slid down the door.My eyes looked over Libs window she was awake I walked up the porch as I looked over at cody.

''Hey Cody''

''Hey carma so your going to see Libs''

''yes Bye'' I walked inside as I saw Daniella talking with Uncle Chad as they both started to watch the movie that played.Walking over to them I saw Aunt taylor come back with some food she then saw me.

''Hey Carma what are you doing here?''

''Oh I wanted to see Libs Ill be going bye guys''

Walking up,I heard some sobbing as I entered to see libs in her room crying her face was red and she looked tired she was 4 months like aunt shar as I walked towards her and smiled.

''Libs please stop crying this is blessing''

''I know thanks but Im so angry umm how was your date?''

''We're like sisters right''

''yeah

''please dont tell anyone but Mason hits me''

''What''

Libby POV

I knew it that no good son of a bitch as I looked at the tears that came out of her eyes i sighed as I walked towards her and hugged her.She hugged me back as I started to think about what i was gonna say.

''You have to tell your parents or Chantel dont keep this bottle up please tell someone ''

''No libs everyone will worry i dont want that'' she spoke up her face was red from all the crying as she sobbed into her hand I hugged her as i shook my head.

''Fine but if its more serious ill tell someone okay''

''sure I love you''

''Love you too''

School came and everyone stared at alma with sympathy she walked over to her locker to see roses allover it.She smiled a bit as she opened it and saw a few notes she walked off after reading em.Thats when she saw Greg his smile was directed towards her she remembered what happened this past weekend she smiled as she walked to the classroom rememberin what happened

_Flashback_

_Alma was walking home from the hospital as she felt a car approach her she turned to see greg his smiled wide as she stopped._

_''Hey greg''_

_''hey alma anyway where are you headed?''_

_''Home''_

_''where is that?''_

_''The apartments near leane diner''_

_''oh I live around their wanna ride?''_

_''yeah'' Alma hopped in her smile wide as she saw him start driving._

_''So you are the one with the big family''_

_''Umm yeah their not my blood cousins but i love them''_

_''So you have 3 star basketball cousins and brother A drama star cousin the pregnant one and im missing anyone''_

_''Well no and yes the rest dont go to our school''_

_''Oh so the ones that do go are Drake,Cody,Carmen,Jamie,and Libby''_

_''yes and daniella is libs and cody's younger sister Ashleen is Jamie younger sister,Chantel Carmens younger sister and My brother who is 5 Plus my 2 other cousins that live in California Micheal and Alexis so''_

_'wow big family'' _

_''Here's my stop''_

_She almost got out as she felt his hand stop her.She turned as he kissed her she kissed back smiling her face glowed as she got out and waved goodbye._

_ENd Of flashback_

Then she saw Missy one of the popular girls go up to Greg Alma smile turned to a frown as she stared at them.Then MIssy kissed him she waited a few minutes for him to push her but he kissed her back.Tears were starting to fall as she ran off her tears getting the best of her.She walked into the bathroom as she stared into the mirror her tears subsided as she looked at her eyes her blue/aqua eyes were filled with tears her round face face looked horrible and she looked fat.She ran to the bathroom and threw up she made herself do that and then she felt better.But she still cried and sobbed hearing the bell ring but she didnt care.


	9. Maybe things will get better

Another drama packed chapter with drama

Science class started as Carmen entered the classroom her face looked tired as she saw the guy who helped her the other day talk to her father.She smiled abit at him as she walked to the desk she shared with her best friend Katherine.

''hey Kathy''

'Hey Carma'' Kathy looked like a model she was a teen model her brown hair was colored blonde but you could see her roots.Her hazel eyes were replaced with blue contacts and she wore the best clothes.She wore pink baby Phat jeans and a light red halter her sandals fit her perfectly.When they were younger this girl was a tomboy and now she was a complete model.

''So how's Drake? Cassie says he has his bad days and his good days''

Oh also her sister dates Drake but they look nothing alike her sister has ruby red hair that she dyed when she was 12 she originaly had dark brown hair.But they loved eachother.

''He's fine well that was the last time i saw him ask Alma''

Then Jamie came in her face was flushed as everyone stared at her she smiled as Troy looked at her and pointed at the desk infront of Carma then the bell rang.Carma became worried usually her or James were the ones who were late but now Al wasnt here she loved science.Then Troy got up

''Okay class this is Eric he's new so i want Jamie,Carmen and Alma to show him around'' he then stopped speaking as he noticed something.

''Where's Alma?'' No one spoke as Carmen looked at Jamie's face who turned to face her.

''dont make me ask again'' ''Where's Alma'' He sighed as he ran his fingers thru his hair he looked at Carma and Jamie as they walked up to his desk.

''Go look for Alma in the bathroom I know she wouldnt skip my class and if she did she knows I can ground her.''

They walked out and headed towards the bathroom once they entered . The sobbing was getting louder and harder as Carma knocked on the only one that was closed.

''Go away''

Jamie POV

I pushed it open as I sighed her face was on her knees and her body was pressed against the wall.I slid down by her as Carma did the same.Her face was red and you could tell she was really hurt.

''Whats up Al''

''he kissed Missy I thought he liked me but i was fooling myself im such a slut''

''Greg wouldnt do that''

''well he did he kissed me on saturday and now he kisses missy I hate him''

'' your heart is just starting to heal come here'' Carma said as she hugged Al and then I started to brush her hair.

''we need to cover all those redness parts''

We stood infront of the mirror as I applied eyeliner to her eyes and then some lipgloss we then hugged her as we walked to science to see Uncle Troy teaching the class.He turned as he saw us walk in we took our seats as he continued to teach.

Alma POV

The day ended as I walked to the buses and I noticed my Bus left I frowned as I started to walk singing a song my mom created.Thats when I heard a knock i turned to see Greg my face turned more upset as I cried.

'' Hey Al''

''what?''

''wanna ride?''

''No''

''Why Not?''

''well i want nothing from you okay cause you lied to me I thought you liked me but no im just some girl who you dont care about go back to missy''

And I started to run my house was near as I stopped to see my apartment building. I walked in taking the elevator.Finally I reached my house as I saw my dad he was playing with nick as I walked in kissing his cheek.

''Hey Al listen I need to go so bye bye nick'' he said kissing my cheek and then he hugged nick my frown turned into a smile.As he walked off I decided to cook

''what will you have?''

''Mash potatoes''

''Certainly'' I walked into the kitchen as I saw the food that layed their if I want to get guys I need to become skinny no food and if i do eat ill throw it up.I started to cook as I heard the phone ring.Then I heard Nicks voice

''Alma its Ash she's crying'' I frowned as I grabbed the phone to hear Ash small sobs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No POV

Gabriella was cooking in the kitchen as she heard the front door to hear Chantel and Carmen.She looked up with a smile as she hugged both the girls and then kissed her husband.She continued cooking as she heard the basketball game that was playing come on the TV. But then she heard the phone ring.Picking it up she heard Jamie's muffled cying as she spoke then out of nowhere the glass she held on her left hand slipped out of her hand.It dropped on the floor and the phone slipped as she saw her family look at her she started to cry.

Kelsie was helping out a student with the piano as she started to smile at how the girl grasped it.She smiled at the girl as the girl decided to play the entire peice thats when she heard her phone.She looked at the caller ID to see Alma's number she opened it to hear a frantic Alma.

''Hun what up'' thats when i stopped smiling and I started to cry she was crying too.

Taylor was watching a horror movie Chad by her side Daniella sitting next to her by libby who was asleep when she heard the phone ring she picked it up to hear a crying Ashleen.She quickly frowned as she tried to make out the word her 'neice' was telling her.

''Hunny calm down what happend'' And when she heard her she dropped the phone and she hid her face into chad's chest as she cried her eyes out.She heard libby waking up and asking what was up.But she continued to cry.

4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Amanda woke up she was extremely tired cause Mike has been throwing up for a while she looked at the phone which continued to ring.She picked it up as she heard her niece's voice.Jamie was crying and was trying to tell her what was up and finally she understood as she hung and called out for Ryan.

The waiting room was basicly empty as Alma came in her face looked tired as she held a crying Nick.She looked around she saw noone she knew so she decided to go to Drake's room.

''Knock KNock''

''Hey Al hey buddy What are you doing here?''

''Something up with Aunt Shar and the baby Im so tired Nick wont stop crying and I was in that bus for a long time''

''Ill take him go look for Jamie or Ash or Uncle Zeke''

''Thanks hun stay with drake okay'' She walked out as she walked towards the waiting room to see Gabriella who was crying her eyes out.Carma was brushing her sister's hair who was sleeping on her lap.Tears fell from Alma's eyes as she heard a frantic Kelsie

'''MOm'' she hugged her as she cried in her mother's chest.Kelsie started to cry in her daughters hair.

''Where's Nick?''

''With Drake''

''OKay Um Jason and Troy went to look for Zeke''

''Okay Im going to the cafeteria''

Alma walked towards the cafeteria and saw Jamie who was sobbing her head was layed on the table as Alma walked towards her.She sat next to her and she placed her hand on her arm as she cried harder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zeke was outside the room where Sharpay was staying at his face looked serious but with a few stray tears.He was scared Shar never had complication's but she was bleeding and she need some hospital care.It seems something was up with the pregnancy and they were hoping to stop the bleeding and that she wouldnt go to labor(IDK if this is true im no doctor).He then felt a hand on his arm he turned to see Jason and Troy he hugged them as they patted his back.

''What happend''

''She is having complications she was bleeding''

''Well is she okay?''

''They wont tell me anything I dont know where's james is or where ash is''

''well we are all praying''

'' I know'' he turned around as he looked thru the window he was so upset.

''We're going to look for them''

Ashleen looked at all the babies as she tried to smile a bit her face showed emotions as she tried not to cry.She felt a hand on her shoulder she knew it was uncle Troy as she turned around and hugged him.She sobbed as she tried not to show it but all this Shit is happening and you could tell she needed to cry she felt him wrap his arms around her.

''SHHH Ash come here''

He placed her by a chair as she layed her head on his shoulder he was wrapping his arms around her.

''Did you know that all your aunts had some complication with births?''

''No''

''Well yes when Libby and cody were born Libby couldnt get out or breathe and Cody couldnt cry they were scared he was mute but it ended up he was scared for libby he couldnt cry so when she came out he cried.''

''really''

''Yep and Chantel was born in 6 months and wasnt fully developed so the doctors said she could die''

''Oh''

''And Nick I dont know if you remember you were only 7 and you didnt understand anything that nick go upside down and they had some trouble getting him out and Amanda had some trouble with Micheal he was basicly not breatheing they were scared something was up with him''

''But what if my sister or brother dont live''

''they will''

Ash started to cry again in troy's chest as he felt his cell vibrating.He got up as he answered it to hear Ryan frantic speaking

''Ryan Ryan listen shar is having some complications with the pregnancy...Ry a nurse is giving some dirty look bye call in 1 hour okay bye''

''Was that Uncle Ryan?''

''Yes he send his love and worry lets go see your aunts and cousins''

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamie was sitting next to her Aunt Gabi Ashleen fell asleep on Tay's lap as she looked over at her daugter who was asleep on her dad's lap and Daniella was alsleep on codys lap.Chantel was asleep on Carma's lap as Alma who wouldnt stop pacing remembered something.

''Im going to Drake's room''

She ran off to see nick next to drake sleeping as she smiled she looked over at Drake who was listening to rock music.She smiled at him as she went for nick

''No let him sleep here come get him when your leaving''

''okay goodnight'' She kissed both her brothers forheads as she walked out smiling she then remembered the chicken she ate she ran to the bathroom.She put her finger down her throat and threw up she smiled as she walked out and cleaned her mouth.

''where's Nick?''

''Drake said to leave him there he's sleeping so any news on Aunt SHar?''

''No''

Zeke rushed into the waiting room to see everyone sleeping except the boys.He smiled at them as Troy tried to get Gabriella of his lap.He ran towards zeke as he whispered something into his ear.He smiled as he pat his back and they both left the room.

It was a while later that cody saw that all the father's left he got up placing daniella on a pillow.He had only one pill left he grabbed his cell as he called James.

''Yes''

''Hey James can you hook me up with another bottle of pills?''

''Yeah dude some tomorrow I have something better to give you''

''Okay'' He hung up as he took the last pill he didnt feel bad anymore.

Entering the waiting room,He saw everyone awake as he groaned

''where the hell were you Cody?''

''I was calling someone''

Taylor frowned as she started to talk with chad who told everyone the good news.

''She's okay umm it seems that they clogged up the blood but they said the next time she bleeds she'll go into labor.It seem that the blood hole was created around the time she was 17 and it got bigger in every pregnancy''

''How's she get it?''

''Well Tay remember Marco''

''Yes''

''When he hit her he created that the doctors realized it to late so hopefully she wont bleed again Troys calling Ryan and everyone is leaving''

Everyone walked out except for her family as they smiled at eachother not knowing more drama was comeing.

Okay now the next chapter you will see or read Jamie in her drama play and with her boyfriend


	10. Authors note

In the 1st chapter I made alot of errors Their friend Mel is not dating Drake that was a joke they were joking about it and when it said that Jason and Kelsie missed their 5th b-day party because of bed rest she lost that baby 2 months after the kids b-day.to clear up everything.


	11. Cutting,Bulimic takes a new toll

Jamie walked thru the double doors as she heard the radio blasting she looked over at the stage to see madison trying to teach one of the background dancer the dance in the salsa place.She smiled at her on her way to the back to see Max and her love interest in the play.She walked towards them as she smiled.

''hey max craig'' I kissed max as i said this then I walked off and got ready.

''Hey James listen I think we should break up''

I started to giggle as i looked at him.

''Hun stop joking''

''Im not I want to date cecilia''

''What'' He wallked off as I looked at the mirror.

Jamie POV

I swallowed the lump that I felt in my throat tears were starting to run as I slammed my fist on the small vanity.Why did he have to do this noe why now.I heard my name being called as I dried my tears and I looked away as I noticed everything is going wrong.

''Jamie'' I then started to add eyeliner and mascara as I walked out to the stage and I saw Miss.Dylans telling us that she wanted to hear us sing.I heard the song come on as I took my place by Cecilia and Janice.

_Hey there sweet thing  
I'm feeling the attraction  
Are you lookin' for distraction?  
Well you found it here in me_

Tall, short, dark, blonde  
Who's the right decision?  
Boy I need a vision if you wanna dance with me

Did that girl just look my way?  
Look like she just wants to play,  
So go over, no I'll stay  
'Cause I don't know just what to say

Won't you tell me where you're from?  
Don't I know you from back home  
We really need to be alone  
'Cause tomorrow you'll be gone  


_Chorus  
All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light (Can you feel the vibe?)  
Can you feel the vibe? (Can you feel the vibe?)  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right  
Make 'em feel the vibe  
Tell me can you feel the love?_

Look at you boy  
You really got me flyin'  
And you aint even tryin'  
That's why I wanna be with you

There's no doubt  
You're the hottest thing around here  
Come on and say you'll stay here  
We can party till the day is gone  
I've been watching you awhile  
And I really like your smile  
I can see you got a line  
But I know for right now  
That we could be just fine

Should we really play this game?  
Can you tell me what's your name?  
Does it matter all the same?  
You can see in my eyes that we'll meet up again

Chorus

All my girls

All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight  
Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right  
If it's cool we can rock until the morning light  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the love?  
And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight  
All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right  
Make 'em feel the vibe (oh oh oh yeah)  
Tell me can you feel the love?

Ohhh yeah...

Chorus

And the fellas checkin' everybody out tonight  
And the beach where they all dance - out of sight  
She looks like she won't, but I think she might  
She gotta feel the vibe

I smiled at Madison started showing the guys the way their supposed to pick up the girls as I saw Cecilia flirting with Max as He started talking to her.Looking away I noticed Alma talking with Miss.dylans on the songs she smiled at me as I tried to keep a brave face.

The day ended finally as I looked over Max he was showing his muscles to cecilia as she giggled I tried not to cry but I ended up crying.I ran into my dressing room as I changed and once again dried my face that was when I walked out to see them kissing.I was running off as I tried not to feel the pain. I looked off as I started to run off and I finally stopped at a park.Since It was raining I slipped and fell on the grass and I felt something sharp sting but I ignore it then I started to sing as I stayed in the position.

_seems like just yesterday  
you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
your arms around me tight  
everything felt so right  
unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

no I can't breathe, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
opened up and let you in  
you made me feel alright  
for once in my life  
now all that's left of me  
is what I pretend to be  
sewed together but so broken up inside

no I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

swallow me then spit me out  
for hated you I blame myself  
seeing you, it kills me now  
though I dont cry on the outside anymore  
anymore

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Thats when I noticed the blood that came from my hands I heard a beep as I looked up to see my uncle troy their as Carmen hugged me and led me inside the car as we cried together.

888((()))(())()

Ashleen looked up from the kitchen counter to see her sister enter her hair was matted to her face as she looked at her and Gasped when she saw the blood from her hands.Ashleen grabbed a cloth and she pressed it against the her hands.

''Are you ok?''

''No Max broke up with me''

''Oh god'' Jamie ran up the stairs and started to sobb on her pillow as she tried not to cry and then she did she looked over at her small desk to see her parents and her her family.And of her and Max and she grabbed it and threw it away.She looked over at the window.

''Why is this happening why is my mom in bedrest?WHY did they get into a carcrash Why does mike have cancer why are all these things happening to me.'' She looked at the protractor as she sliced it against her skin and she cried seeing the blood coming out as she did the same in the other arm.

Alma came thru the door as she saw her mother rushing around her house her smile was wide as she walked over to Alma and kissed her cheeck as she walked out.

''Hey nick''

''hey Al eat a peice of a sandwhich''

''sure'' She took a bite as she saw nick walked off and smiled Alma turned around and headed to the bathroom she looked at the miror and she looked fat her eyes landed on a stick as she put it down her throat as she fely something rise out.She threw up as she walked out of the bathroom and heard her brother complaining as she smiled.

''what do you want for a meal?''

''Chicken''

'We have to go to the hospital to see drake so ill make you another sandwhich''

Drake looked up from his magazine to see Alma and Nick coming in the room he smiled a bit but he then noticed how skinny and boney Alma was.She looked worn and tired she was smiling a bit but she looked distance.

''hey Al are you ok?''

''Im fine its just umm nick got fussy on the bus and I came home tired because Miss.Dylans is making me redo one of the songs into spanish''

''Oh poor thing'

''No worries AUnt Gabi is helping me''

''Yeah well Tomorrow im going to therapy and Im pissed off''

''Why ?''

''Causse I know cause ill never walk again or play''

''Drake but they will help you manage with the wheelchair''

'I dont want to learn how to be in this fucking wheelchair I want to go back in time to when life was easier'' He said slamming his fist as Alma screeched abit she was sensative to these sounds because she was scared for life being stuck in a small space when she was younger.Tears started to pour as drake looked up and sighed he grabbed her hand as she tried not to cry.

8

The moon glowed as Carmen tried not to frown at Mason he was drinking beer she looked at him.As she tried not to cringe and then she sighed her face looked at the poor thing laying on the couch.She went inside the bathroom as she tried to not cry her face looked at the mirror.The bruise was forming around her eyes.Mason hit her earlier she looked over at the door as she walked out and saw mason in the other side she tried to turn but h pushed her in as he touched her cheek she squirmed as he slapped her she fell as he kissed her.Tears were starting to drip as she pushed him off he took something out of his pocket as he unzipped the zipper.She screamed as he slapped and she saw the object was a knife.He scarred her around the neck and cheek as she felt his cold hands on her stomach she screamed as he kicked and then she felt relief as his body wasnt on her.She cried as she coughed a bit on the bathroom floor she heard the door getting locked as she felt a pair of hands touch her body as they lifted her.she looked up to see Eric he was frowing as he set her on the toilet seat.She started to cry as he grabbed a wet towel and rubbed the blood off her face.

''Are you ok Carmen?''

''No Im not''

''Wasnt that Mason?''

''YES'' She tried not to wince as she felt the towel on her black eye she looked at him as he grabbed her hand and they walked off and into the car.

''Can yoo take me to this address''

''yep''

Libby POV\

I saw the screen of my computer as I chatted with Madison thats when I heard a knock on my door as I got up and then I saw the new kid with Carma.I gasped at the sight of my cousin.Walking to my bathroom I grabbed a bottle of cover up I had all skin tones.Eric grabbed the bottle as he applied it around her eye.I took some of the acid as I cleaned the cut on her neck and cheek.

''Sweety you need to tell your mother ok you are gonna get seriously hurt\''

''No ok I love him'' Eric looked at her as I started to think about his face i just tried not to cry as she layed her head on the bed and then she started to cry I didnt want to cry but I knew I was going to.I looked over at the door that was wide open as I closed it and I hugged her.I looked at her sleeping form I sighed as Eric walked out i followed him.

''hey thanks for giving her ride I worried for her can you keep a eye on her?''

''Sure'' He hugged me as he walked out I looked inside as I grabed the phone and called Aunt Gabriella.

Hey thanks for any reviews for this chapter _  
_


	12. everything is going wrong

Alma looked over at the small plate of chicken her mother left on her desk she was hungry and she has been throwing up alot.She grabbed a peice as she chewed it up she smiled as she continued to rewrite the song.Then she felt herself getting sick she ran to the bathroom as she threw up as she looked at herself she was happy with her figure but she knew everyone was worried about her.

'Alma Hun Im going to Marisol's house to teach her a song Nick is with your aunt gabi''

''Bye mom'' She looked at the 2 songs Miss Dylans wanted her to rewrite in spanish this was gonna cost her work.She grabbed her backpack as she walked to the bus she heard a horn as she turned around to seeb Greg.He was smiling as she frowned and walked faster.

''Wait Alma Listen''

''No Ok I understand you want good looking girls not some regular girl''

''so not true are you okay you seem tired?''

''Im fine I have to go''

''Where?''

''To the houses''

''Ill take you''

''No ok i dont need your help''

Alma started to run off as she cried her eyes were burning she finally reached to her aunt Gabi's house to hear A ball dribbiling She saw Uncle Troy teaching Chantel a few of the games as Nick watched/ She smirked as Nick turned to see her he was smiling as he handed her a cookie.She acepted it and decided to walk off she ate the cookie as she walked in the house.She saw Libby and Carmen looking thru a babybook she saw Aunt Gabi their but she didnt make it she then ran to the bathroom she threw up as she felt her thoat it was scratchy instead of her throwing up only the cookie some mucus was their as she swallowes some water.

''hey sweety are you sick?''

''No''

''Oh what do you need?''

''Umm Help with the songs''

''which songs are you doing?''

''brighter star and from me to you''

''oh let me here the 1st verse''

How can I explain this?  
(take it from the top)  
When we started movin  
(Oh yeah!)

Didn't wanna stop  
(then why did you?)  
It was just amazing

We were all alone  
(and then?)  
I'm tellin you it's crazy guys.

''okay umm here ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto? (toma él de la tapa) Cuando comenzamos moveindo (Oh sí!) No deseó parar (entonces porqué te hizo?) Era apenas asombroso Estábamos todo solos (y entonces?) Soy tellin tú que es individuos locos thats how you translate it umm the phone Ill help you some more later''

''Ok''Looking over,She saw the list of the names that they choosed.

''I like Melanie and Valerie''

''Yeah I like Lexi and Genesis''

''Oh so how are you 2''

''Good''

Cody was playing with james as Madison entered the gym she smiled as she saw how energetic he was she sat down by the bleachers as she saw him go to his bag he was a bit shaky but he settled his breath.Madison walked towards him and hugged him as he hugged her back.

''So our big movie date''

''Acctually I cant go I have to study with james''

''OH umm well we can go tomorrow''

'Sure Babe'' She walked off as he looked at james they werent going to study they were going to a party.He went to the showers as they change.The walk was short as they arrived to his house he was smiling.

''Ok here is E take it when we get their and here is some dope''

''Okay'' Cody looked over as James did his job and handed it to him as he took it.He smiled abit as they sat down next to eachother no one knew he was sinking straight to the bottom and No one would know.It was finally night as they arrived at the party to see half the people drunk he smirked as he took the pill and then it kicked in as he started dancing and mingleing.

Madison walked thru the doors with Jamie they both were smiling as they saw the crowed everyone was drunk but they were lots of dancing.they smiled as they took a water bottle and started dancing.Madisons eyes landed on the 2 figures who were kissing on the couch they were practically doing it on the couch she then saw who the guy was.Her eyes showed pain as she started to cry Jamie looked back to see her cousin with some girl.Madison ran out as Jamie grabbed him by his arm and dragged him home.He was energized but he looked loopy entering her own home.

''Ash is dad home''

''No Why? Omg Cody''

''He is totally loopy but he had no beer he was kissing some girl and Maddie saw''

''Oh but if he's not drunk why is he like that?''

''I dont know''

7&&&&&&&&

Drake looked over at Cassie who was seated at the side giving him a thumbs up as the physical therapist put a needle one hiks leg he felt nothing as he tried not to cringe he felt nothing jsut like the past 2 days.But they still made him walk a bit as he tried not to shout.Then they hit him on his back as he screamed and he punched the table.As he wheeled towards the door.

''Drake why did you do that?''

''They punched me Uncle Troy didnt need to go thru this''

''Oh hun they were trying to help''

''Their not fucking helping I would like to play again and feel again but no my leg are broken and im never going to play again''

''hun''

''Dont HUn me okay I want to go home and not stay in this hospital someone wheel me BACK''

''Ok'' Cassie said with hurt in her eyes as she wheeled him back she kissed his cheek as cassie walked off.Her face filled with anger and hurt as she walked off Drake looked up and sighed realizeing what he did he groaned and slammed his fist.

Amanda walked to her little boys room he was sitting down by his desk as he chatted with someone she saw him get up and throw up once again his cancer was bad.He had leukemia and it was getting worst he was taking treatment chemo.But he threw up alot and he lost his hair he had beautiful blonde hair.She heard Delaney crying once again she sighed as Micheal walked to the next room grabbing his baby sister.He sang to her as Mandy looked over at her kids.She walked to the kitchen as she saw Ryan talking on the phone with Shar.He was smiling as he hanged up and he turned around,

''Hey Mandy so Shar is leaving the hospital tomorrow she's 5 months in a week and we need to moves their in 2 weeks they found a house what up?''

''Ry Im scared for Mike and for Dee cause you never know if he could die tomorrow and Delaney could have cancer also Imscared''' Amanda started to sob as Ryan hugged her and then he saw Mike his smile was falling as he saw his mom crying he handed his dad delaney as he hugged his crying mother.

''I love you MOM''

''I love you too baby''

Sharpay looked up from her magazine to see Jamie she smiled at her as the girl walked up to her mother as she hugged her mom.She started to sob as Shar patted her head/

''sweets whats up''

''He broke up with me yesterday mom im alone and broken''

''oh babe it happens''

''But I loved hims''

''hunny are you ok?''

''How do you mend a broken heart?''

''Not so sure''

Tears started to fall out of her eyes as she tried to hide her face from her mom who patted her hand lightly as tears came out of her eyes.

The red stains were left on her blue blouse as Carmen sobbed into her hand Mason beat her up again this time more harder that she was bleeding her eyes scanned around the small room as she sat down and sobbed.She didnt even notice Chantel entering the small room who made her way towards her sister as she patted her back.

''Chantel what are you..?''

''I know why dont you leave him?''

'Its not so easy he can hurt me or my family''

''well then tell mom or dad im worried about you he can hurt you worse than he has''

''Chan leave it alone ok its my fucking promblem''

Chantel just shook her head as she walked out she heard a stifled cry as she turned and saw Carmen's head on the desk as she sobbed.Chantel grabbed the blouse as she went to clean it.Chantel looked at the frames that were on her parents desk one was of grandma and grandpa and of her parents wedding.She smiled at the one picture of her whole family.But while walking away she barely noticed the papers falling from the closet.

Thanks for reading this chapter umm you know in the part with Ryan's family delaney's name was supposed to be alexis well i switched it its now Delaney,Alexis,Evans and thanks for reading review.


	13. Is she ok? Is he fine?

Greg looked from afar as he saw the girl he loved walking around the drama stage trying to help the ones who were having trouble with the spanish.He frowned as he saws how skinny she was she was practically boney and she always looked tired.He sighed as he saw her smiling at Madison and Jamie madison was smiling a bit but inside she was still sad.He looked away as he walked out of the auditorium and then he saw Libby who was putting her books away talking with Carmen.He walked towards them as Carmen then tries not to frown as he looked at them.

''Hey Carma is Alma ok?''

''Why?''

''Cause she looks skinier"

''She's fine''

''Umm actually Carma she does looked skinier Im worried umm thanks for asking us''

;;sure;;

&&&&&&&

The lunch Table consisted of Carmen,Jamie,Alma,and libby as they all saw how Alma walked into the cafeteria empty handed as she sat down her smile was not real.

''hey Al arent you getting food''

''Umm No''

''Why not?''

''Cause im not''

She frowned as she started talking to jamie about the musical and how cool it was going to be as Carma tried not to worry about her cousin she sighed as she looked at her apple.She smiled as she tapped her shoulder and asked her something.

''want some?''

''will you let me be if i ate it?''

''yes""

''Fine'' She grabbed the apple as she bit it and left it on her plate and she talked with jamie once again .But then she frowned as she felt herself getting sick she smirked and ran off.As the whole table looked at her figure disapearing behind the doors as Carma looked at Libby.Both thinking the same thing.

&&&&&&&&&

Sharpay smiled as she saw her brother and her sister-in-law on their doorstep she started to cry as she hugged her brother and sister in law who were also crying their face were all small and tears were falling.She heard Zeke asking who it was but he came out finally and he smirked seeing who it was.He hugged Amanda and then Ryan as he saw his 2 neices and nephews.

''hey Mike how you doing buddy still know how the play?''

''yes uncle zeke hey aunt shar''

''hey baby so this is Micheal you grew up so fast UMM Oh yeah Ashleen Jamie come down here''

''what mom omg Uncle Ryan and Aunt Amanda''She ran up to them hugging them and then she hugged Mike as she held Delaney in her arms.

''Ash where jamie?''

''At the hospital she's visiting Drake ''

''why?''

''Oh Kathy told her his last therapy session went horrible and he snapped at cassie so she told alma to take good care of her but Al is always so tried so James is helping out''

''thats right how drake?''

''Better''\

&&&&&&&&

It was night as Jamie walked home she finally reached the houses as she saw a figure laying on the basketball court.As she came closer to see it was Cody his face was sweaty as she croutched down and felt his head to feel his forhead burning he was shiverng as she looked for his backpack.She found it as she carried him to her house she finally reached the house as she opened it to only hear her sister singing.

''Ash come down here quick''

''what omg is he ok?''

''I dont know get me some bandana and wet them with cold water''

''sure'' She looked thru his bag as she found a small bottle of pills she frowned as she looked at him.Her eyes looked over at the bottle and then she looked thru the bag again to see some Dope and heroien.She started to feel hot tears fall as she grabbed the wet bandana that she got.She placed it on his head as she tried not to cry.

''James what wrong?''

''he taking drugs''

''What we need to tell Aunt Tay"

"NO" Jamie placed the cold bandana on his neck as she checked his neck he was still hot as she tried not to worry her sister.She looked for something he can drink.

''get me some cold water and ice ash."

''ok'' She looked at his body as she looked over his backpack again he was in major stress i mean his sister was pregnant and she didnt want to tell Cody was like her big brother as she started to sobb.She looked at the glass of water her sister brought as she opened his mouth a bit and fed him the water.She then took the ice as she placed it on his lips and then on his neck.

''Ill be upstairs please check on him''

Walking up the stairs she started to frown as she entered the room,She grabbed the knife that layed under her shorts as she slid it against her arm she saw the fresh red liquid drip down her arms as she cried.She was trying to feel new pain new pain that disquises her pain for her cousins and mom.

&&&&&

Carmen felt like she was bein watched as she turned and saw Eric glancing at her she smiled at him as he smiled back.She was helping Alma out by taking Nick to his art class.She smirked at the small child who was painting she tried not to laugh but she failed as she did she felt someone beside her.

''well this is your brother''

''no he's my brother so why are you here?''

''My 13 year old sister is one of the helpers but she sick so im filling in''

''oh umm how are you?''

''How are you''

'Im fine I have to go umm bye ill pick him up in 30 minutes''

''ok''

''bye nick''

She walked out as she saw Masons car come by she walked away but he catched up to her his grin didnt leave his mouth as he stopped.

''hey babe get in''

''Mason I have to pick up Nick in 25 minutes''

''well to bad get in'' She got in as he drove to his apartment he dragged her in as she sat down and started to flip thru the channels as he took the remote and pushed her on her back.She tried to get up but he pinned her down her face was to the side as he kissed her.She smelled achohol as he tried to kiss her.he tugged on her shirt as he sucked on her neck She cried out as she pushed him off he tried to pull down her skirt as she pushed him off.He slapped her and he took the beer and threw it on her face as she cried out she got up but he took her 2 hands and tied them around her back as he twisted them.She sobbed a bit as he looked at her and then he pushed her out.

''Slut whore you cant get me any your not welcome here''

She sighed as she walked out she smelled like beer as she checked her wristwatch and saw that she had to pick up Nick.She ran out quickly as she saw the small center come into place her grin fell as she looked inside to see nick gone.She scanned the streets as she ran down the street and stopped infront the ice cream palor to see him with Eric.He was handing him a chocolate cone as he got a vannila she smiled as she made her way towards them.

''Hey nick you scared me''

''well you said 30 min and you were gone for 40 min''

''Carma you smell funny'' Eric frowned as he took a sniff and his face was now filled with anger as she tried not to cry.

''Umm Ill give you a lift''

''your 14''

''no 16 i got held back''

''oh''

((&&&&&&&&

Alma looked up to see Libby her face showed worries as she came up to Alma and she placed her arm around her.Libby hasnt done that since they were 10 and 11 she was smiling and she looked like she about to blow.

''Hun umm are you ok?''

''Yes why?''

''You look alot more tired and we are scared for you''

''Why? I mean I have more load of work now since Drake cant walk''

''Well hun Are you ok? You look pretty boney do u have a eating disorder''

''What? How could you think that I mean just cause im skinny''

''then eat this'' Libby handed here 2 cookies as Alma ate them both and then she smiled at Libby with an 'I told you' look.But then she looked upset and sick as she ran to the grass(they were outside of Libby's house)and threw up.Libby looked down as she started to cry everything was going wrong as Alma came back her face was drained as she smiled.

''No Al tell Kels''

''NO okay Greg hates me cause im fat and ugly''

''your not fat okay somethings wrong with you you need help hun i love you everyone does and greg cares for you sweety''

'I dont have anyone to help me anymore Im stressed out OK Drake is not ok and Mom and dad are very busy I needed to control something and My weight was something i could control ok''

''No you could pass out and everything can go wrong ok''

''No Libbs Im leaving'' Alma ran down the street as she disapeered behind the bushes as she cried and she set her head on the swing as she placed her hand on her belly and she felt the baby kick.

Thanks for reading so Libby found out wonder what she will do and what will Jamie do?''


	14. She is a WHAT?

Well lets see whats up with cody ohhh and with some bulimic.

The light became more clear as Cody looked up to see Ashleen and Jamie trying to wake him up.Ash smiled as she felt his forhead and she looked at Jamie who frowned as she sent ash out of the room.Jamie smirked and then frowned as she stood up and tried not to lose her mind but she couldnt take it she slapped Cody.

''What the hell james?'

''screw you what the hell is this?'' Jamie took out the pills as she threw them out the window and it landed on a small pond that was near her house.She looked over at Codys pained face.

''Its none of your buissnes ok''

''Drugs are dangerous and they caused you the love of you life''

''it may have done that but who said you should care?''

''When my cousin who is like my older brother starts taking drugs what the hell is your promblem?''

''My sister is pregnant my cousin is in the hospital and the other has cancer oh and now my girlfriend is pissed at me''

''you kissed another girl god what an ass?''

''No you do not judge ok you have a promblem''

''No i dont''

''Really'' He touched her arm as she flinched he slipped the sleeve up as you saw 10 scars.''What the hell are these?''

''How did you know?''

''I saw the scars 2 days ago ok listen I know your life is screwed up but''

''your the reason for this scar ok you made me worry I love you and you have to do this''

'' Dont do this ok its my life and if I want to ruin it I will'' he said running out before Jamie could argue.

&&&&&&&&&&

Eric drove Carmen after they dropped off Nick at home she was looking out the window as he looked at her she was crying.He took her hand as he stopped infront of her house.She looked at him as she sobbed a bit she was crying as she saw Libby inthe front looking at the stars as she got out but he stopped her as she smiled a fake smile.

''Break up with him he's causing you pain''

''Umm ''

''Ill walk you'' They walked out the car as she tried to walk off but he grabbed her arm and kissed her she was smiling as he stopped and she smiled at him.As she walked off quietly neither of them knowing a jealouse person watching from their car.

&&&&&&&

Alma looked at the side as she saw greg walking towards her as he came by her she stopped as she frowned at him.He smiled but she stayed the way she was as he grabbed her hand.She slipped her hand off as she frowned not wanting to cry as he handed her a small cookie.

''What?''

''hey babe Umm I wanted to tell u.,''

''NO YOU KISSED HER"

''I didnt want too'' Out of anger she ate the cookie as she stayed in one place but she ran to the bathroom not noticing Carmen and Jamie their each of them seeing her throw up they saw blood and saliva their as they gasped she turned around and saw her 2 cousins as she smiled.But she coughed one last time and she fainted as Jamie caught her she frowned.

''Carma get the nurse''

She ran out as she looked at her cousin her face was pale as She hugged her and tried not to cry.She was crying as she heard the nurse who rushed and told her to call 911 in the front office.

''whats wrong with her''

''She seems really sick and she looks awfully pale im just a nurse but i think she a bulimic''

''What'' Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she cried she layed her head on her cousin's chest as she cried.She heard some of the paramedis as they took her and she leaned against the wall crying entering the stall she took out a small army knife as she cut herself nothing is going right.She held her screams as she heard the frantic cries of Carmen.

(&&&&&&&

The hospital waiting room was filled with the 5 diffrent families as Gabriella looked around her face was scruched up as she saw how kelsie sat down her face was worried jason was with drake telling him what happened.Gabriella walked to kelsie as she sobbed she hugged her best friend as she looked over at how Jamie and Carma stayed put hugging eachother as gabriella tried not to let the tears flow.The doctor walked out as he frowned at the family.

'' Mrs.Cross''

''yes whats wrong with my daughter''

''umm she is a bulimic we asked her and we are lucky we figured out now umm you may now see her she may need to see a special doctor umm that deals with eating disorders''

Tears started to fall from her face as she hugged Taylor and Kelsie Shar was at home since she was in bedrest.Jamie looked around the room to see cody he looked drained as he walked off she followed him as she saw him taking a pill.

''What are you doin?''

''like you havent cut over this''

''well but this is more dangerous''

''no it isnt ok''

''yes drugs effect the system all your organs and more ''

'''and cutting leads to suicidal thoughts okay so im going to see drake''

''well that will shock him its been 1 months since you last seen him''

He walked away angry as Jamie looked around to see cecilia and Max coming in she looked off as she walked away but she heard them call her.

She stopped as she tried to suspress the tears as she looked at the happy couple walk by.

'' is alma ok?''

''she fine umm can you guys leave only family and tight friends are allowed''

''ohh jealous slut'' Cecilia walked off as Max followed her tears fell down her cheeks as she ran to the stall and started to cut her self.

&&&&&

Drake looked around as Cody entered he didnt want to see anyone he just found out his sister was a bulimic and Cody sat next to him as he tried not to get angry.

''What are you doing here''

''wanted to see my cuz''

''well why didnt you see me 1 week ago''

'umm''

''okay im in this goddamn chair and i dont need your greif''

''its not greif ok i love you''

''well then why werent you here last week or a month ago for that matter''

''I was scared to see my strong favorite cousin in crutches or a wheel chair''

''well cuz you have to live with it I want to se alma''

''I know I want to see her also''

&&&&&&

Kelsie walked in the room to see her daughter looking at the wall blankly as she tried not to cry her black hair tied up.She walked up to her and squeezed her hand.As Alma started to cry her aqua eyes filled with tears as she hugged her mother you could hear both of them sobbing as Alma cried.

''MOm Im sorry its just with Drake in the hospital and all the stress and seeing greg kissing another girl I felt like the only thing I could control was my weight I love you mom''

''Oh sweetie i promise that me and your father will carry our load again okay baby''

''OK MOM will I have to go see a therapist?''

''yes umm jason come in''

''Hey Baby im sorry we had to make you carry all the load i never wanted you too we'll help out''

''okay daddy'' they hugged eachother as they walked out then The boltons came in as Carma started crying she ran to the bed as she hugged Alma and then Gabriella started to cry as they all talked to her and tried to understand why she did it after they left the Evans and the Daniels came in.

''Uncle Ryan Aunt Amanda I missed you guys''

''oh we missed you too sweetie look at you are you ok''

''Im fine guys hey Micheal how are you feeling?'

''I Have my bad days and good ones but how are you''

''Im fine other than beinga bulimic where Dee?''

;''With Shar''

''Hey uncle Zeke ash james''

''Hey sweetie why did you do it was it cause of Greg cause he loves you was it the stress?'' The tears started to fall as she hugged her favorite cousin as they all cried with her.They walked out and then It was the Danforths they all entered to see the girl laying their she saw her Favorite Aunt as she hugged her she could feel libby's eyes on her as they all talked to her.It was late and she heard a wheelchair wheeling as she looked up to see Drake she smiled sadly as he started to cry and he layed his head on her bed as she felt his hair and she brushed his hair as she tried not to cry herself out.

The next morning was short as Alma looked at her therapist that was leaving she looked out the window to see the small river which had some ducks and swans swimming.She smiled as she saw how her nurse took care of her and tried to help her with the food it was an hour after that happened as she saw Greg coming in he held a single white rose as he placed it by the red ones her uncles and father got her.She frowned at him as she went back to the magazine he took her hand as she tried to let it go.

''Hey Al''

''well you wont talk to me then let me explain''

''What? YOu kissed Missy that it''

''No listen I didnt want to she kissed me and I didnt want to hurt you What I dont get is why you had to do what you did I mean your beautiful and your not fat and I understand that you did it cause of the stress but half of you did it cause you thought I didnt like you''

''You Dont like me''

''No I dont like you'' Tears fell from Alma's face as she looked away but he touched her cheek and wiped the tears as she looked at him he reached down and kissed her.She smiled after he pulled away as he took her hand.

''I dont like you I love you and will you be my girlfriend?''

''Why would you want me im sick and fat''

''Your not Fat and I dont care that your sick because I will always love you'' tears started to fall as she kissed him and for the first time in a long time she smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&

Daniella looked up to see her brother he was smiling and talking on the cell phone with this girl name Marie.She looked away as she felt her brothers eyes on her she smiled at him as he hugged her.

''So Dani how are you doing?''

''Im fine and who were you talking to?''

''My date for tomorrow''

''Cody we have to go with libbs to fine out the gender''

''well I have to go on a date its not my fault the slut got pregnat'' Dani's eyes went wide as she frowned she was looking over her brothers shoulder he turned to see Libby her face formed a frown.As she ran up the stairs and she shouted out.

''Your just like everyone in that school''

Libby walked into her room as she sobbed once again she looked at the picture of her brother and her she reached out for a bag as she packed her bag.She heard her brother on the other side of the doorthat connected their 2 bedrooms with a bathroom she walked out of the room and down the stairs as she made her way to Jamies house.

Jamie was playing the piano as Ashleen and Micheal sang everyone was smiling than the doorbell rang as Ashleen looked at the door.

''Ill get it'' She answered to see Libbys her face tear stained as she hugged ashleen she was sobbing as she led her to the bathroom to clean her face.

''Whats up?''

''Cody called me a slut and he's not going tomorrow its seems his date is more important than his sister''

''Oh hun come here''

''what has gotten into him?'' Ash looked down as she said this she looked at the mirror.

''He has been taking drugs''

''What your out of your mind?''

''No Jamie found him unconcious in the park she brought him home and she found pills dope and Heroien hun thats why hes been acting up dont say anything''

''No why I mean he is not ok and he needs help''

''he's safe ok wait 2 more weeks''

''OK"

WELL it seems that libby found out what will happen?REVIEW


	15. Everything is out in the open except her

Carmen was touching her lips a bit as she walked off and down the streets she still remember how it felt to kiss Eric it was short and sweet.She started to cross the street.Her mind was somewhere esle as she made her way to the middle she didnt notice the silver porshe that made it way in full speed toward her.She continue walking as she heard someone screamed watchout she looked to the side and boom she rolled down the street.The gold locket she got from her father was now by the grass as you saw blood dripping from her hairline.

MEANWHILE

Libby was at the Boltons after she was in the Daniels residence she looked around her aunts room and found what she was looking for the pink blanket that her Aunt was giving her.But as she got it out a peice of paper flew out she looked at it as it reached all the way to the bottom it was restraining against Marco Crenshaw.She looked at the file of papers the papers were old newspaper clipping she frowned a bit as she saw the picture of the guy who shot and killed 4 people and abused Gabriella Montez.

''OmG'' She looked at the picture of Marco and she saw Mason in the picture they looked exaxtly alike she looked thru it and saw a clipping from 7 years ago that said Marco killed his wife and mother of his child Mason Crenshaw.She sighed as she looked at the clipping and then she realized something it was revenge she walked down the stairs to see the whole family and then the phone rang.

''Hello..yes this is her...what is she ok.. ill be right there''

''Carme is in the hospital

Libby POV

I looked at all the familys in the waiting room as I held the papers in my hand tears were falling from my eyes as I stood up.Everyone was talking as I tried to get their attention.

''HEY QUIET'' I screamed out as everyone sat down their faces filled with confusion.

''Aunt Gabi I have an idea on who ran her over''

''Who?''

'Mason''

''Her boyfriend why would he do that?''

''He has been abusing her these past 3 months and Ever since Ive met him it was like I have seen him before and I have his father is Marco Crenshaw the guy who caused the mess in the school''

Aunt Gabi was sobbing as Chantel started to cry as Dad held them both my eyes looked over at the diffrent families as I sobbed in my hand everything was wrong none of this was supposed to happen.Alma wasnt supposed to be a bulimic Carmen shouldnt be in the hospital Cody wasnt supposed to be a drug addict.Thats when I heard the hard breatheing of Eric I turned to see his worried face as I hugged him.I was sobbing as he held me.

&&&&&&&

Alma POV

It wasnt the tension that bothered me It was more than that It was the fact that my emotional therapist was talking to me as I looked away tears welling up my eyes as she mentioned that Drake was never going to walk again.Then I heard the door open as My mom walked in with a sad face as I looked at the therapist who finally left.

''Hey mom whats wrong?''

''Hun Carmen was ran over and Libby tells us that her boyfriend was abusing her''

''Is she OK?''

''We dont know Babe but we hope she is'' Tears were starting to pour as I sobbed into my hand as My mother hugged me the tears werent stopping as I looked over at her she kissed my forhead as she walked off.Carmen was one of my cousins and was my sister and if she got hurt I would hurt mason or atleast send greg to hurt him.

&&&&&&&

NO POV

Jamie walked into the stall as she sat down on the toilet she was crying really hard as she tried to understand what has been happening she looked at her arms.Their was 14 scars7 in each arm as she grabbed the army knife and she cut her self on the right arm she knew that her whole family is messed up.She was sobbing so hard that she didnt hear ashleen entering the bathroom and then she heard a gasp.She looked up to see her little sister's eyes they werefilled withhorror as she watched the blood drip down the floor she walked off as Jamie sobbed in shame as she cut her self again in the other arm she knew her life was messed up she pulled down her sleeves as she ran out.

The Doctor came out to see the family she cared for Drake also as she smiled and looked over at the familiar family her red hair was in a tight bun as she walked up to the parents.

''well Mrs Bolton see since she has been abused really badly in the past this accident was a really hard push for her because of that she's in a coma we tried our best to keep her out of it we have to wait and see''

Tears were falling from Gabriella's eyes(yes i know in both stories she cries so much but her boyfriend was in a coma and now her daugher)as she turned around and hugged Troy who was gonna cry.She looked over at Taylor who was crying she was the godmother Chantel Hugged libby and Dani so tight as Jamie came rushing in with ashleen and Cody who walked out as he rounded the corner and he took one pill.

Alma was crying against Gregs chest as Chantel told them what was up she wanted to go see drake but she wasnt allowed to be wheeled out for another week she was looking at Chantel who was holding the tears.Alma opened her arms as Chantel started to cry in her arms

''I knew and I didnt tell I was so scared that he wouldhurt her now she's in a coma al why did this happen?''

''I dont know babe but she will live''

Gabriella and Troy walked into their daughter's room the view of the pond was beautiful as Gabi looked at the moon she walked over to her daughter's cot as she held her hand.Troy was behind his wife as he saw his baby girls face she looked peaceful but then she looked so upset and sad.Gabriella was crying again as she held the hand tightly.

''I know how it feels to be pushed around by a man My father did it to mymom and Mason's dad did that to me I understand that you were scared if you told he will kill you but why didnt you tell me? Why did you tell Libby or eric ? Why not me? I love you baby please wake up I dont want to bury my daughter''She ran out in tears as Troy sat next to her.

''Carma we all love you and we want you to be awake and to smile and I know that he took part of your innocence when he hit you and made you do things but I will not hesistate to kick his ass if i see him I love you hun wake up please wake up''

Libby,Chantel and Jamie went in next each looking at her pale figure as she layed down her eyes closed like she was sleeping.But this was more than sleep it was a coma and was the closest thing to death as Libby walked by her holding the pale hand as she spoke up.

''Why did I listen to you? I could of told your mom or dad but no I let this happen to you I love you cuz''

''Hey sweetie well i know this sound totally cheesie but wake up and get your man cause eric loves you''

''Hey sis Im sorry I should of said something ill sick any guy I can find to kill Mason just for you ok wake up please''

They walked out as Eric entered he frowned at the sight of her pale face and he brusied up skin she was so beautiful.He sighed a it as he sat next to her and held the hand he kissed it.

''I luv you please wake up please'' It wasnt much to anyone who passed by but to him it met everything he kissed he lips as he walked out the room.

&&&&&&

(Carmens MIND)

I looked around and saw nothing but fog my mind was haywired as i ran thru the fogg and then I heard my mother's voice.I sighed at the sweet voice It was the same voice that sang me to sleep when I was younger i heard my mother's sobbs and then i felt something wet I looked down to see a tear on my hand as I heard the last part of the speech.'' _I dont want to bury my daughter''._

''And you dont have too.''

Then I heard a male voice It was my dad he was always the strong one but his voice sounded broken and I was in pain because of it.His sweet voice that sounded like a man that was strong but caring that was the same voice that he used to sing to me when I woke up from a nightmare i cryed as I listen to the last thing he said _''I love you hun wake up please wake up''._

I heard my 2 cousins voices as they sounded guilty then my sister's voice I felt water on my hand again it was their tears.Than I heard some soothe voice a strong but soft voice.It was Eric I felt something tender on my hand I looked down to see nothing he kissed my hand.And then I heard the words that were so important to me_.''I luv you please wake up please'' _

I smiled as I felt a kiss on my lips as I smiled and then I frowned I was stuck in my own mind I looked around me to see nothing But I ran around trying to find an escape.

''ERIC PLEASE WAIT FOR ME I LOVE YOU TOO'' I looked around as I sat down tried as i whispered ''I love you Eric''

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One week has passed and just like his father Mason hasnt shown up at school Libby wasnt that strong without her 2 cousins to support her she has been hurt and unfaired.She sat down at her lunchtable as she looked at Jamie who was standing alone in the line.

''Hey james''

''hey libbs'' Her arm was exposed and she noticed a red scar she didnt want ot make a big deal about it she knew her family was messed up.Drake was in the hospital,ALma was a bulmic,Carmen has been abused and ran over by her boyfriend,Cody was a drug addict and she was pregnant she was scared that Jamie was a cutter.

The end of the day came to soon as Libby entered the van of her uncle Jack he was like a father to chad and a grandfather to her she smiled at him.He was looking at Melanie and Andy 2 of roxi's kid my eyes looked at Jamie she was talking with the girl who took her man and the next thing Jamie was slapping the girl.A gasp escaped the lips of Libby as Jack ran out of the car and held a mad Jamie as Max held his Girlfriend.Jack dragged her to the car as she entered and sat next to libby and the next thing she knew she was holding a crying Jamie as she silently prayed for her.

Libby was in her room looking at a picture of her and Cody they were so close back then and now her brother was taking drugs and ruining his life.She looked at the picture it was tooken 2 years ago at one of the gangs family visit's to Cali.She was standing by the ocean and he was beside her they were both smiling as Carma took the picture.But then something horrible happened as Libby felt a pang and her veins were pumping but she felt like they died down as she took shallow breaths.

''Daniella HELP'' Libby yelled out but then she blacked out.


End file.
